Field Day for the Press
by TwoCrazyWriters
Summary: When the press finds out that Ray and Salima are going out it's absolute chaos. And when Mariah finds out she flies over to Japan. Now the two have to deal with a jealous Tyson, an angry Mariah, and giddy reporters! What else could go wrong? RxS My first
1. Chapter 1

When the press gets wind that Ray and Salima are a couple, it's total chaos! Especially since Salima isn't used to being bombarded with questions at every turn. And when Mariah finds out, what else could go wrong? Now they have to deal with a jealous Tyson, an angry Mariah, and excited reporters! Can they handle it all?

Romance/General? Ray/Salima No likey no readey. All flames will be used to fix my flute case!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young teenaged girl sat on a wooden park bench waiting for someone. That certain someone was Ray Kong. He and Salima had gotten together after the second World Tournament, and had since been able to keep it away form the press. Let's just hope that it stays that way. At the present a certain neko-jinn was sneaking up on the unwary youth. The tiger stalks his prey. (A/N: Couldn't resist!)

"Boo!" Salima jumped a foot in the air. "Heh heh. Did I really shock you that much?" questioned Ray, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you think?" The apology came in the form of a gentle hug.

"Sorry." Salima hugged him back.

"So, what shall we do today? Beyblade, walk around till we get tired?" She asked looking up at him. Suddenly Rays face lit up with the look of the recollection of something.

"There's supposed to be a mini tournament down town, how about we see if we can participate?" The girl laughed at his enthusiasm to beyblade.

"Only if we can battle each other." Then a look of slight anxiety took over her face. "But what about the press? You know that they are always lurking around those tournaments looking for the next Tyson." He grinned.

"Well we don't have to say who we are. Well at least you don't, they'll probably recognize me." The redhead responded with an "okay" before they set off in the general direction of the tournament, taking their time all the while.

Salima made a few final adjustments to her green and white beyblade, while Ray removed his bit beast discreetly. He was going to make sure it was a fair fight, and that meant he couldn't use Drigger, seeing as Salima had no bit beast of her own. Though if she knew of his actions she would surely protest, claiming that could battle him even if he still used the White Tiger.

"And last but not least we have a special guest Ray Kong!" the announcer declared. The crowd roared even louder than before, and both had to resist the urge to clap their hands over their ears. The redhead pulled her baseball cap down to cover part of her face. She had taken extra precautions to make sure no one recognized her.

They strode to the dish and pulled out their blades, waiting for the count down. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" The metal tops were released, and they circled one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. The white blade advanced towards the other, and rammed into it, the force slammed it back. Once the green and white blade regained its balance, it retaliated with a series of blows so hard it was a wonder it's opponent wasn't beaten. The battle continued on in this manner, Ray's beyblade slamming into Salima's, then she retaliated with stunning blows of her own. But when it came down to the nitty-gritty it was a tie. Both ran out of energy and stopped spinning in the middle of an attack, it was a great surprise for every one.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it appears to be a tie between Ray and this mystery blader!" The announcer snapped out of his awe, before opting to remove Salima's cap. Without her consent it was lifted off her head, resulting in a small struggle for position of the cap between the girl and the broadcaster. The victor sadly was the latter. A collective gasp was heard as the crowd realized it was a girl. The fact that you couldn't see her face and that she was wearing jeans, and a T-shirt, combined with her barely developing form had resulted in her appearing as a thin boy.

"Salima?" someone shouted bewilderedly. Tyson with his big mouth ruins the day once again. Said girl collected her beyblade and hurried away, Ray soon followed. They ran down the hall and away from the reporters.

As they turned a corner they were met with a sequence of flashes and a stream of questions. Apparently one journalist had gotten a head start on the others and had been lurking about waiting for her chance to interview the young couple. The team was able to snap several shots of Ray trying to hide Salima from the camera, the young girl was more than happy to oblige.

"So," began the reporter smacking her gum noisily. "How long have you been together? And what, may I ask, is this darling little girls name? Salima isn't it?" The blading duo managed to escape the clutches of the reporters from once upon a nightmare; but not before several shots of Salima hiding her face from view in Ray's shirt were taken. The term invasion of privacy had been taken to a whole new level.

TCR: All righty, there's the first chapter. I'll have the second one up by Tuesday. I decided to do a RxS fic because there are none out there. Review if you want, it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter I forgot to to do the discaimer so here it is: I do not own beyblade or any of it's related characters. Do you think I would be searching throughmy VHS tapes to find recorded episodes if I did?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The next morning the head line for the day was "**Ray Kong Has Secret Girlfriend"**. And said blader was getting nothing but grief from his friends and teammates. "So buddy, ole pal, who's the lucky girl?" asked Tyson though he in all probability knew the answer. Max brought the newspaper so close to his face that his nose was nearly touching it and focused on one particular picture that showed a bit of the mystery girl's face.

"Hey!" he shouted unexpectedly. "This girl looks an awful lot like Salima! You know the girl from Team Psychic." The others instantaneously gathered around the blond boy to see for them selves.

"Your right, it dose! Is it Salima?" said Hilary turning to Ray. The neko-jin stammered for a minute, trying to find a way out of the current situation.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Tyson pumped a fist in the air. "I saw you two at the tournament yesterday! Boy wait till I tell Mariah. Tee-hee, I can see it now."

Meanwhile Salima was having her own problems. The previous day she had dashed up to her room upon returning home, and had not emerged except for dinner, after which she had fallen asleep.

"Salima, come here for a moment." Her mother called up the stairs. She was a healthy weight, though her belly was round from the pregnancy of the newest addition to the family whom had yet to come into this world. Her red hair was pulled up with a clip, and her black sweatshirt was loose over her frame. In one hand she held that morning's paper, the other rested on her swollen abdomen.

The girl in question soon appeared from the study where she had moved noiselessly earlier that morning. She stood on the top stair and looked at her mother wither a pen in hand and her head cocked to the side.

"What is it Mum?" she asked. Her mother motioned her down the stairs with the hand that rested on her stomach before returning it to it previous position. Salima padded down the stairs and came to a stop on the second stair from the bottom. Her mother shook the newspaper in her daughters face before handing it to her. She had immediately recognized the girl in the photograph, seeing as in the fourteen years that her eldest had been alive numerous pictures had been taken of the back of the girl's head.

Salima moved the article away from her face before inspecting it closely. Her carefree expression soon faded and a look of shock took over. "Bu- how- wha-they-we..." she stuttered her eyes widening. The lady before her had her jaw set like she did when she was a bit agitated.

"Now Salima, I don't need reporters knocking on our door at ever hour of the day, so I suggest that this be fixed. And I have two things to say to you. One do I have permission to send away the media as I see fit?" The young girl nodded, and the woman continued on. "And two, when will I meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"Maybe today," the younger redhead replied. "I've got to call him so we can sort this all out." And with that the girl walked back up the stairs, while the woman returned to the kitchen.

Mere hours later Ray Kong had escaped the Blade Breakers, and was being introduced to the mother of his girlfriend. To be quite honest he was terrified, I mean come on. Meeting the parents of your special someone is always nerve racking, the dad is always pestering you with questions to make sure your right for his little girl. However after the first few minutes the white tiger wielding boy had relaxed quite a bit.

And after the introductions and roughly two moments of chit-chat Salima's mother let them be, and retreated to the love seat to read a romance novel.

"So," he began. "How are we going to solve the press problem? Tyson has already informed half the city who you are." Salima sighed and rubbed her temples, this was going to be a doozy.

"There's nothing that we really can do except not say anything to the reporters, or Tyson."

"But, we also have another problem. My old teammate Mariah, well she has a huge crush on me and really can't take a hint when to give up. The loudmouth gave her a call today, and spilled the beans. Now she's flying over in three days, to do what I have absolutely no clue." (A/N: Sorry, I'm not meaning to insult any Mariah fans out there.)

"Anything else I should know?" When Ray didn't add anything she looked down at the table and began to trace random patterns on the top.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TCR: All righty, I got one review. I was flattered by that one review nonetheless. Thanks a ton Izzy aka ShalBrenfan! This chapter is for you!I'll be posting a valentines story by Friday, or as soon as I can edit it. Which ever comes first. The next chapter will be up by Sunday. I'm going to make it extra long to make up for the shortness of these two. Please review so that I know that people are atleast reading my story. I understand if you don't have an acount, if your one of those acount-less people I forgive you.


	3. Chapter 3

TCW: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I kept going back and forth about how much to post.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Do you think I'd be banned from buying manga till my birthday if I did?

Chapter 3

The fact that Ray Kong and Salima Anderson were officially going out seemed to be the talk of the town and it was almost impossible to go about without new reporters asking you a countless questions.

He unfortunately had to return to the dojo for practice. Nothing had been accomplished when Ray went over to Salima's house. Nothing except a few kisses a small headache for both, and the promise to make DJ Jazzman's life a living nightmare; for it was he who had caused all this misfortune to occur. Alas the oriental boy also had to endure an angry Tyson who had been crushing on the redhead as well. And now that the two were going out, let's just say he was not happy.

"And how many times have you two kissed huh? Huh? Uhhhg! Are you ignoring me Ray!" Tyson ranted. It had been this way all day. When ever he got a chance the bluenett would ask masses of questions, and the other boy would attempt to ignore him. The neko-jinn was currently reading a very intriguing book, and had lost his place for the fifth time, due to the onslaught of inquiring demands. Meanwhile Hilary, Kenny, Max, and Dichi were all very amused. Kai had deemed himself above such immature pastimes, and had departed to only god knows where.

"Pfffft-" apparently someone was having trouble holding in all their giggles. The arguing duo turned about face to see Max and Dichi covering their mouths with their hands. This Ray found funny but Tyson on the other hand found it annoying.

"Hey! What are you laughing at! My crush is going out with cat-boy here, and your sitting over there laughing! Who's side are you on anyways!"

When referred to as cay-boy Ray was offended at first, but came up with a come back that threw the insult right back in the world champs face. "Well you know what they say Tyson. Cats are very loveable creatures." To add to this, he flashed his cat like fangs in a small, smug, smirk. (A/N: tongue twister!)

Tyson was infuriated, and could not think up a clever remark to throw back, so he settled to stomping off. Muttering darkly all the while about evil cat-people. This caught the attention of Grandpa Granger.

"Yo, what's up dawgs!" The old man who believed he "understood" the "young people" popped up seemingly out of nowhere. As usual his wooden sword accompanied the old man, and he swung it in the air narrowly missing the remaining youths.

"Ahhhh!" they cried in unison. You see, after a year or so everyone had developed a fear of this stick, and therefore were afraid when ever it was present in the room. They had determined that whoever wasn't afraid after a year of either grandpa or sword was a.) very brave or b.) very insane. The latter was probably more accurate.

"What's up with little T? He's mumbling about evil cat people. Saying ya can't trust 'em. He get in a fight with some cat?"

"Uhhhhhh…" everyone was at a complete loss for words. Max finally gathered the courage to speak up.

"Well not exactly. You see, he was annoying Ray and then Ray sorta made him madder than he was before. And then he left." A dead silence shrouded the room. It was broken by the laughter of Grandpa Granger.

"Ha ha ha! So that's what this is all about!" the old man continued to laugh as he left the room. The world will never understand the crazy senior.

The next few days were uneventful in their passing. All was normal apart from the fact that Tyson had taken to grumbling about our poor neko-jin under his breath, and giving him icy glares at every turn. Ray couldn't escape him. The dragon had gone so far as to ask where he had been every time he left the house. Only once did he reply that he had been to see Salima, and after that he never said if he did. I don't blame him. Being yelled at by someone with an already high volume is not in the least bit pleasant.

You know how Saturdays are supposed to be nice and relaxing? Well today wasn't for Ray. You see, today the pink loving Mariah was coming, something he had been dreading for the past three days. Why oh, why did the fates have to do this to him? They would answer that question but they are on vacation in the Bahamas at the moment so take a number and their worthless assistant with get to you as soon as possible.

Any who, the Blade Breakers had woken up at seven in the morning and drug themselves to the airport. And that's where they were at the moment, waiting for those planes that are always late. Tyson and Max were pinching the other when he began to doze off, which by the author's calculations (which are not always accurate) was every 10-20 seconds. Kai had disappeared once again, Kenny and Hilary were sitting in one of the leather covered chairs far from Tyson, chatting, and Dichi was nowhere on sight, seeing as he had fallen off the same bench as the world champ, and was snoring equally loud.

After what seemed like hours, which was really only 20 minuets according to the clock on the wall, the stewardess finally announced that flight 387 from China was arriving at the gate. Two minuets later a pink blob was visible amongst the men in rumpled business suits.

"Hi Ray!" pink blob aka Mariah chirped gleefully. Apparently the jetlag had yet to catch up with her. She practically glomped Ray upon arriving to the area that was being avoided by majority of the population due to Tyson's snoring.

"Uhh… Hi Mariah, go to see you too?" he half asked as he pried her off him, he was now very sure that his ribcage was non-existent. On the walk home Mariah clung tightly to his arm the whole way, and Tyson grinned hugely. Our little minded friend thought that the reason that Ray had yet to peel the other neko-jinn off him was because that he was really beginning to chose her over Salima. But if you readers want to know, it was because he couldn't, she was clinging too tightly for him to peel her off him without the aid of a spatula.

When they arrived home the usual greetings were exchanged with Grandpa Granger ("What's up chick!"), and showed Mariah to her room which she was sharing with Hilary. After that the day was a relatively normal one, Max was bouncing off the walls, Kai disappeared once again, Tyson was raiding the fridge when he wasn't training (slacking off), Hilary was bossing everyone around with the assistance of the pink haired neko-jinn, Kenny was typing on the computer, Dichi was aiding Tyson in the fridge raid, Grandpa was popping up at various intervals, and Ray in between training was trying to find the right moment to sneak away until this chaos was finished reeking its mayhem. Yup, just another normal day for the Blade Breakers. (A/N: noddlez, wait, huh? .)

TCW: okay, not the best in the world. I am currently suffering from writers block so, **If anyone has a suggestion on what shoul come next please let me know, itshal make me a very happy author.**

Kikino: Thanks for reading, maybe you will someday get back your fan-ness.

aries1391: You thought I was discribing Salima! Lol! o

kaisbeygirl: yep, Tyson is pretty chaotic. nods


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Meatballs guys, it's been over a month since I last updated. Heh heh, sorry 'bout that, writers block caught up with me. From now on I will try to update weekly on either Wednesday, or Thursday, key word try. Anyways the words on the radio don't belong to me (they are part of a song called "Your Man" by Josh Turner if anyone cares), nor do the characters.

Chapter 4

"Ain't no body, never loved nobody, the way that I love you…" sang the radio as Ray and Salima swayed back and forth in the kitchen. The others were out, and by sheer luck Mariah had gone as well. The song was in English but they cold still understand the words. In their travels they had encountered English in many places.

Later they sat on the back porch, their fingers entwined. In their peaceful state there were unable to detect rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Who the heck is she!" yelled an exceedingly angry voice. They looked up to see a fuming Mariah. Her pupils had turned to slits and she looked ready to shred Salima to bits. Noticing this Ray put himself slightly between the two as he and his lover stood up.

"Mariah calm down?" he tried. He put a nervous smile on his face as he patted her shoulder in a comforting brotherly way. Mentally he chose his words carefully for the news he was about to deliver. "This is Salima, she's my… girlfriend."

You could practically see the anger radiating off of the pink neko-jinn. "So, you move to Japan, get a girlfriend and don't even tell me! Am I right Ray Kong?"

"Umm, well, uh…" the boy was at complete loss for words.

"Well if you can't explain don't even try to." The girl stomped off down the hall in the direction from which she had come.

Not the best way for you ex-teammate to meet your girlfriend, now is it. An awkward silence descended soon after Mariah's evacuation of the scene. Salima broke the embarrassed silence.

"Um… I've gotta get home. Bye." She stepped off the porch, shoved on her purple sneakers, (A/N: she really dose have purple sneakers. Remember the bridge episode from V-force? When it showed her and Ray talking she was wearing purple sneakers.) and took off.

Later Mariah and Tyson were conversing in whispered tones.

"So her name is Salima, and her and Ray have had a thing for each other since this Cyber Bit-Beast incident?"

"Exactly, and I've sorta had a thing for her too."

Mariah pondered this information for a while. To her this girl seemed to be a push over. Wait, what if? Yes! It was perfect! She snickered evilly; it would all work out wonderfully.

"Tyson, I have an idea that you will love." She whispered her plan to the world champ and they stayed up until the wee hours of the morning working out every little detail.

The next day Tyson walked up to Ray grinning widely. "What's up?" he asked with a mischievous look, one that was making him look very abnormal.

"Nothing much," he replied eyeing the bluenette warily. He knew from two years of experience that the certain look he was on the receiving end of was on no account, good.

"So," the world champ said, starting a conversation. "How's thing going between you and Salima? You know I saw her at the park yesterday, she seemed pretty agitated. Did you guys have fight or something? For some reason she was a bit tense when I asked her if she had met Mariah."

Inwardly Ray gulped, was she mad with him for not telling her about Mariah? "Well, no we didn't fight. She just met Mariah, and it wasn't the best meeting that could have occurred."

Later that day Mariah approached him while he was practicing. He was first aware of her presence when a bright pink beyblade shot into the dish and commenced to pound Drigger to bits. At least until Ray responded, and then the battle was completely turned around. Both blades were evenly matched and it ended in a respectful draw without the usage of bitbeasts.

"Look Ray, I'm sorry about exploding yesterday. I guess it was just a bit of a shock to me. I mean I wish you would have told me that you had a girlfriend and all, that way I would have been prepared and wouldn't have made a scene. Do you forgive me?" This speech was made in a voice that was practically dripping with sugary syrup it was so fake.

However Ray forgave her, he saw it that it must have been hard for her seeing as she had a humongously, large crush on him. Though the first part of the news that was delivered next made him a bit uneasy, but after hearing the rest of it he calmed down.

"You know, this morning when I was out I saw your girlfriend, what was the name again? Oh yes, Salima, hanging out with some guy that looked like Tyson, except his hair was more spikey. They seemed to be having a good time."

"That would be her team captain, Kane." Ray corrected. "And let me guess, you saw them at a beyblade shop right?" Mariah nodded, and the other neko-jinn had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at her. He was amazed that he had been worked up over this. He knew for a fact that Kane had a girlfriend already and they had been going steady for years. He felt it necessary to share this information with her.

"I've also seen her with another guy since I've been here."

-----------

Authors Note: Who's Salima been hanging out with besides Ray? And what is Mariah and Tyson's master plan? I'm not telling just yet. Who do you think Tyson is going to end up with? I'm curious to see what answers to get. Anyways review, though it is appreciated it isn't requiered.


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 5

Ray's eyes widened another guy? Was it possible that Salima was cheating on him? No, she wouldn't do that, she couldn't.

"Who?" he managed to inquire. It seemed to be eternity before Mariah answered.

"I'll tell you but you have to give me something. A present of my choice; any present of my choice." Her eyes glinted mischievously in the afternoon light.

He contemplated his choices. He could get the information for only a present. What could Mariah want that could possibly cause damage? Surely nothing.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Well, he had brown hair, black eyes, and he was taller than her. And I saw them coming out of a bookshop. Oh yeah! And she kissed him." The pink neko-jinn smiled conceitedly. For a fleeting moment her friend actually looked angry.

'_He looks so adorable when he's angry. I should do this more often.' _She thought.

Ray began to walk off.

"Hold on, you still have to give me my present." The boy froze and turned abruptly.

Sighing he asked "What do you want?" Mariah smiled, and answered simply.

"Drigger." The raven haired boy's eyes widened as he gripped the beyblade in his pocket. His best friend, that's what she wanted.

"What if I gave you something else? You know as an alternate for Drigger?" The girl seemed to consider her options, taking a painstakingly long time in doing so.

"Well, okay. But the trade-off is that you can't communicate to you little girlfriend for five days. Take your pick."

It was definitely a hard choice; he loved Salima, but he loved Drigger too, though in a different sense. He looked at it this way, what if something happened to his relationship with Salima? He would still have the White Tiger that had been his friend for a long time. He was sure that Salima would understand, after all wouldn't she do the same? Besides he could always ask one of the guys like Max, or Kenny to tell her what was going on.

"I'll take the no communication."

"Okay but first there are some ground rules. One, she can't no about this at all; two; you can't tell anyone; and three; if you don't last the five day's you give Drigger to me. Understood?" Ray nodded. "Good. It starts now. At 2:17 Saturday you can speak to Salima again." Mariah practically skipped off, secretly beaming with joy. Oh yes, this was wonderful.

The neko-jinn boy sighed and launched Drigger half-heartedly. He watched the top spin round the dish as his mind wandered to nothing in particular. Why was it that the white tiger was always used as a bargaining chip against him? Why not something else, such as his favorite bandanna or his left shoe? After a good hour or so he called his blade back and headed inside.

"Hey man where've you been? We were about to start eating without you!" Tyson called out the moment Ray entered the house. They all sat down to eat and after the Grace, it became the dinner of an average household.

Tyson trying to get his hands on all the food he could; everyone trying to avoid harms way when he and Daichi began throwing rolls at each other; Kenny typing madly taking the occasional bite of food; Max putting mustard on everything within reach; Kai not involving himself in any conversation; Hillary and Mariah talking about top secret girl stuff; Grandpa reprimanding Tyson ever now and again; and the witty remark from Dizzi ever thirty seconds in between her teasing Kenny about his search for Ming-Ming photos.

Yes, it was all your typical dinner table in your average household… yeah, normal, you just keep thinking that.

"Briing! Briiing!" rang the phone. Tyson swallowed before answering, however Max beat him to it by a good three seconds.

"Hello, Granger residence this is Max speaking. How may I help you?"

"Max this is my house I should answer the phone! Besides, you sound like a secretary or something."

"So, your point is?"

"Just give it to me!" A tussle for the telephone could be heard in the background. Grandpa saved the caller by snatching the device from the pair.

"Yo, what's up? Which of my home dogs do ya need to talk to?"

"Grandpa!" shouted Tyson. "You're going to scare off whoever it is!" The old man ignored his grandson.

"Ray please," answered the voice.

"And who may I ask is calling?" Yes, grandpa can speak normally every once in a while.

"Salima."

"It's your girlfriend. Here ya go." As the telephone was extended towards the boy he drew back.

"Umm, tell her I'm unavailable."

"He says he's unavailable," said Tyson whom had gotten the phone back in his possession at some point in the short conversation. The entire population of the kitchen face faulted.

"Oh," she replied, sounding a bit hurt. "Well, just tell him he left his rip-cord at my house. Bye." The line went dead, the dial tone buzz sounding out of the ordinary.

The world champ relayed the message to the sad looking neko-jinn. Ray left the room after hearing the memo; everybody thought he was going to recover his ripcord until they heard his bedroom door shut. Mariah was left smirking secretly in the corner.

-------------

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Dose any one happen to know how the edit a chapter without deleting the whole chapter? If so please tell me in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys what's up? Sorry 'bout not updating in a while, I was really busy for the last part of school. Now that I'm on summer break I will probbly be able to update atleast onece or twice more before August. Well this chapter isn't very long but the next will be. I'll shut up now and let you guys read.

**Discliamer: **I don't own beyblade but I do own a squishy pillow, dose that count?

-----------------------------

Ray awoke to sunlight streaming through his window directly into his eyes. Groaning he rolled over, hoping to obtain some more sleep but an aggravating jabbing of his ribs prevented this feat.

"Whadda want?" he grumbled.

"Mr. Grumpy-pants wants you to get up; and he means now! You've overslept, and he says that if you aren't outside in five minuets that you have twenty extra laps." The still half-asleep boy looked up at Dichi.

"I'll be there in a minute." He crawled out of bed, and pulled on his top and pants. He left his hair out of its binding, it would take too long and he only had; crap! One minute to get down the stairs and outside.

Ray dashed down the hall shoved on his shoes and hopped very ungracefully out the door.

"Three," counted Kenny. "Two, one, he's late." At that precise moment a certain neko-jin came speeding round the corner at a speed that rivaled that of Tyson's appetite returning.

"Extra laps Kon," said Kai.

This was a bad omen. By the end of the day Ray had stepped on three attack rings, choked on his peanut butter sandwich, and some how managed to get fifty additional laps, all because he was sleepy. And it just so happened to get worse when he was glomped by Mariah when he was leaning over, resulting in an aching head and straining muscles he didn't even know he had.(1)

Here he was now, laying eagle spread on his bed. If there was ever a time he was tired, it was now. Ray burrowed even further into his mess of quilts and blankets. He wanted today to be over, and he wanted it to end now!

----------------

It was the second day and this time Ray was up before any of the others. He was determined not to be late. Currently he was located on the back porch, pinching himself every five minutes to stay awake.

"Rise and shine lil' dudes! Time to get to trainin'!" Grandpa's voice cut through the air, awakening everyone, everyone except Tyson that is. Extra-drastic measures were called upon to awaken the World Champ from his coma-like state of sleep.

First to "rise and shine" as the senior had put it was Kenny, soon accompanied by Max on their journey to the washroom for the usual morning routine. The slap of a kendo stick was heard, followed by the yell of "I'm up, I'm up!"

In a matter of seconds Tyson was zooming around the corner only just avoiding a collision with an indoor flower pot. Yes, it would be an interesting day.

---------------------------------------------

**(1)** You know when you band over and someone pushes your shoulders down and it hurts muscles in your leags? That's what happened here. He also fell forweard, you can only stay in that position for so long.

Well, until next time! You know what to do, yes that's it. Click the review buttton it will make some one very happy.


End file.
